Oh Dear Ra Where In A Fanfic
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: two girls closer then sisters are sucked in to the world or yugioh and help the gang with all there adventures. what will peguses think of them how wil the gange cope with there crazyness and what will hapen next read to find out. I got beta good for me
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ra Where In A Fanfic!!

"sorry Tia I play dark magician girl and that drops your life points to zero." Mia said with a sad smile.

"OMG OMG MIA WE ALMOST MISSED IT!!" she said running to the kitchen and coming out with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"oh no I cant believe I forgot about the yugioh marathon on today!!" Mia said running to the TV.

_"long ago when the pyramids were still young there was a game of great and terrible power…"_ the TV started.

……_**a couple of hours latter**_……

"I love yugioh it's the most awesome show ever!!" Tia scream

We both let out a huge fan girl squeal

Then the room gets darker then it was before

"umm is it supposed to be this dark in here"

"I don't know but are those walls closing in on us""I think they are"

"that is so not cool"

"I know'

'OMG MY DECK IS GLOWING"

"MINE TWO!!"

"the TV is glowing two"

"is it me or is the glowing TV getting brighter""it is getting brighter its not just you."

Then the two girls blacked out and were sucked in to the TV.

**……………………………….................................................**

"wha da we do with um yug"

"I think that's a little obvious Joey'

"yea Joey we wake them up"

"hey aren't they a little young to be in duelist kingdom"

"hey Teas right"

Then Mia felt some one kicking her side

"hey are you ok?" the person said

She shot up and grabbed the foot as it came forward to poke her again pulling it forward knocking the person down

"what do you think your doing" she asks sweetly

"uh waking you up"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU WAKE A PERSON UP MISTER IM GONA GO KICKING PEOPLE IN THE SIDE TILL THE WAKE UP!!!!" she exploded

His eyes widened and he backed away from the angry girl

"hey I was just tryin to help"

"well you did succeed in waking me up"

Tia woke up beside me

when I realized the people who were looking down at us I looked at tia and we both cam to the same conclusion mega super fan girl scream

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH OMG OMG OMG" We both scream at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!! **

**exept Mia and Tia**

**Mia and Tia: nope she own anyhting nothing**

**Yami:Aha we finally found you!**

**Mia and Tia:oopsy byee**

**Yugi:remember Zack mainac owns nothing**

Meanwhile the gang is giving us this look O_O

"your Yugi Moto right?" I ask

"yea I am" he replies

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH" we both squeal again

"hey aren't you guys a little young to be in duelist kingdom though?" tea asks

"umm we aren't actually in the tornement but we are duelists kind of "Tia responds

"then how did you get here" Tristan asks

"well we kind of…"I started

"woke up here" Tia finished

"how is dat even possible" Joey asks

"we really don't know do we Tia"

"nope we don't Mia" Tia replied

"oh by the way.." I start

"our names are.." she continues

"Mia …"I introduce myself

"and Tia" she ends

They once again give us the look O_O

"what?" we both ask at the same time

"you keep finishing each others sentences" Tristan says

"is there some thing weird about that??" Tia asks

"so how far along in the tornement are you guys??" I ask

"well Joey just beat mia and then we found you guys on the ground" Yugi says

"well ok then now we know exactly where and when we are" Tia says

The others just look confused

I hit her upside the head

"owe what was that for??"

"they don't know remember!!!"

"oh yea he he"

I roll my eyes at her

"we dont know what" Joey asks

"nothing you wont know soon enough" I say mysteriously

Joey looks confused

the puzzle glows and yugi becomes YAMI**(oh yea!!)**

"what are you hiding from us??"

"hiding im not hiding anything"  
"then why are you reluctant to anser Joeys qestion??"

"what motivation do we have to anser in the first place?"i counter

"because we could turn you in to one of the many gaurds on the island and have you taken to the boats or to a derict meeting with pegasus him self!"

"well then we would tell them that tea and tristan arent duelsts either no doubt he already knows tho"

"i dont recall them telling you their names"

"err.."Tia and i struggle to come up with a anser

"umm... byee"we say and run off in to the forest

"hey come back here!"yami says and they run after us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot.**

Me: We are so dead if they catch us.

Tia: i know. we cant tell them anything it could ruin the entire time line of the show!

Me: i know its simple tv phisichs.

Tia: and Ms. greyson said we sould never need to use that.

Me: boy was she wrong

Joey: hey yuge i heard some thing over here.

Me: shit.

Tia: oh man i hope they dont find us.

british voice: is there some reason your hiding in the bushes?

Me and Tia: * turn around to find ryou or bakura were not sure* um yea but we have to go now byee.*run away again*

Bakura: _theres some thing strange about those girls._

Me *crashes in to Yami*

Yami: AHA we found you.

Me:*try to run away again*

Yami: *grabbs her arm* thats not going to work a second time.

Me: shit.

Yami: what are you hiding from us?

Me: stuff that could dramticly afect your future ok!

Yami: what?

me: TIA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME EXPLAIN!

Tia: * walks out* fine.

Me: *brakes arm free* want the sort explanation or the long one?

Yugi: the short one i guss.

Tia: well basicly we come from a difrent world so to say.

Me: in our rowld your world is a tv show called yugioh and well we were watching with our decks then um

Tia: there was this bright light ...

Me: and we woke up here.

Tia: oh and of we tell you anything important thats going to happen it could severly screw up the corse of events.

Me: and thats why we cant tell you anyhting.

Joey: * very very confused* so were a tv show?

Tia: in our world yes.

Joey: oh ok then.

Tea: im still confused.

Me: im sure it will make sense latter.

Tea: um ok.

tristan: cool were like famouse in there world.

Yugi: well if anyone else find out espasly pegusses you guys could be in big trouble.

Tia: oh your right.

Me: so will just stick with you guys.

the groupe nodds and we all walk twords the medow

Tia: hey looky fish!

Joey: aw sweet.

both run over to eat it.

Me: *sweat drop* um i dont think thats such a good idea i vagly remember this episode.

Tristan: hey save some for me! * runs after Tia and Joey.*

Tea and Yugi and Me: * sweat dropp*

Me: um i think it had some thing to do with a freaky fish guy. but im hungery and cant remember you guys wana go get them or join them?

Yugi: lets go get them.  
Tea: yea before they do some thing stupid.

Tia, Joey and Tristan: *eating*

Me, Yugi and Tea: * eventully join them in eating.*

Mako Tsunami: * gives monolog speech thingy*

Yugi and Mako: *duel becuase im to lazy to rewrite the whole thing.*

Mako: *jumps in ocean*

Tia: well what now i dont know that much about your show.

Me: oh well lets get going Tia come with me and we will try to find some where to sleep you guys go do what ever.

Yugi: *shrugs* ok.

Joey: what ever see you latter.

Tea: are you sure your going to be ok?

Tia: we will be fine trust me.

Tristan: ok.

*they walk away while we go in the other derection.*

Me and Tia: * walking around pegusses castle*

Tia: why are we doing this again?

Me: becuase i have a feeling that i know what episode this is and if im right then we could really help Kibba and Yugi.

Tia: *some one falls from the sky and lands on her*

Me: _Ouch. That has got to hurt._Are you guys ok?

Tia: a kid falls on me frokm the sky and all you say is am i ok!

Kid: sorry i gotta go.

Me: Mokuba wait!

Mokuba: how did you know? pulls off mask.

Tia: we'll explain on the way.

Mokuba: way to where?

Me: to Yugi of course he can help you.

Mokuba: no he cant he destroyed my family.

tia: no he dident but he can explain it better ok we'll let him tell you what happend then you'll understand.

Mokuba: fine but what about pegusses goons they get me before we even reach him.

Me: no they wont we will protect you Mokuba and so will Yugi.

Tia: yea so lets get going.

*we walk around looking for Yugi and the others while telling Mokuba how we new it was him.*

Mokuba: your from a difrent world cool!

Me: shh. pegusses has hidden camaras everywhere.

Tia: yea and we have to stop the gaurds from finding us too.

Mia: look there they are just over this hill.

Keno: just where do you think your going.

Tia: um over there. *points in derection of yugi.*

Keno: i dont think so *points to Mokuba* hes coming with me.

Me: how about no. * runs at keno and knee's him in the stomach.*

Keno: *falls to the ground unconsiouse.*

......................................................................

AT PEGUSSES CASTLE

Pegusses: * watching the whole thing.* interesting.

............................................................................................................................................................

BACK WITH US.

Yugi: *explains why kibba is gone.*

Keno: * jumps out of the bushes and grabbs Mokuba.*

Yami: put him down.

Keno: this kids coming with me.

Yami: ill duel you and if i win Mokuba comes with us.

Keno: fine will duel in 4 hours at arena 146.

Mia: We accept.

Tia: and we'll defeat you and get mokuba back!

.....................................................................................

AT ARENA 146.

Gost Kibba: Yugi you dont stand a gost of a chance!

Gost Kibba and Yami: *duel again im to lazy to wright the whole thing.*

Me and Tia: * during duel we sing im back under our breaths*

AT THE END OF THE DUEL.

Me: hey look its a gay clown who thinks hes seto kibba!

Tia, Joey, Tea, and Tristan: hahaha.

Clown guy: Stop that I am seto kibba.

Joey: yea right your defenitly not kibba.

Yami: Pegusses may have hepled you escape the shadow realm before but not again NEVER AGAIN.

Gay Clown: AH

Me: guys Mokuba is gone!

Tia: crap he still got him and we knoew that was going to happen!

Me: Yea but the duel was pretty destracting.

Tia: true. true.

Yugi: we have to find him!

Me: save it Yugi we'll never find him.

Joey: what do you mean?

Tia: there long gone by now trust me.

Tea: ok we only belive you becuase you claim your from another world and know whats going to happen.

Me: thats fine by me.

My: hey joey ive aranged a duel for you and if Yugi help you lose what do ya say? **( i know thats not what really happend but this is waay more funny.)**

Joey: yea ill duel whos the duelst.

Rex: me Rex raptor.

Joey: ok then

Tristan: *runs off becuase joey pushed him.*

Rex and Joey: * they duel*

Yugi: * leaves*

Rex and Joey: *duel ends and Joey gets the red eyes black dragon.*

...........................................................................................................................

*we walk and talk then decide to set up camp.*

Mia: um joey i wouldent do that is i were you.

Yugi: wild mushrooms are poisonus.

My: then do us all a favor and let him eat it!

Joey: now what do ya want my.

My: * takes out candy bar and eats some.*

Joey: thats it you can duel me you can insult me but you cant eat in frount of me.

MY: your that hungey are you ok then give me your star chips and i'll give you some food.

Joey: duh..* shakes head* no way patato chips i mean star chips are priceless.

My: i was just kidding joshife. i'll be more then happy to share if you can manege to ask politly like gentalmen.

Joey: right so you can go make fun of me for that too.

My: look by tomorrow ill have won entrance to the castle so theres no point in me keeping a entire napsack full of food.

Yugi: sure would be nice not to have to duel on a empty stomach tomorrow.

Joey: how do we know this isnt another trick why should we trust you.

My: becuase its eather me or that poisonus mushroom.

Yugi" looks at all this stuff candy bars.

Joey: dibs on the candy bars.

Yugi: patato chips.

Tristan: dibs on the chips.

Yugi: cand fruits, soda.

Joey: dibs on the soda

My: sorry boys no dibs on anything yet. at least not untill you compleat your chores. Yugi i want you to go get us some fire wood.

Yugi: sure.

My: and you boys can go get us some water.

Tristan: you got it.

Joey: if shes not slinging insults shes barkin orders

Tristan: im willing to swallow my pride if it means swallowing food.

Yugi: ill go and gather us up that fire wood.

My: what are you names Tea was it and i dident catch yours.

Me: well im Mia.  
Tia: and im Tia.

Tea: yea m that my name.

My:well Tea Mia Tia if you want theres a make shift shower over there.

A WHILE LATTER.

Yugi: Joey i don think you should cook the candy bars.

Joey: back off i know what im doing.

My: Keep cooking!

Mia: wow this is really good.

Tia: yea your a great cook joey.

Yugi: not bad

Tea: for stars.

My: lets just be crystal clear about one little thing any duelst in my way is going down now if you excuss me im going to take a walk. * walks away*

Joey: man she can really rin a meal.

....................................................................

LATTER  
* rustleing in the bushes*

Yugi: its bakura!

Tea: see i told you i havent just been seeing things.

Joey: what are you doing all the way out here?

Ryou: same as you i guss.

Tristan: you gave us quite a scare sneaking around the bushes.

Joey: yea for a minuet we thought we had some thing to worry about.

Me: _little do they know they have a lot to worry about he better not try anything._

Tia: _i swear to Ra if he turns me in to a card im going tio snape the ring in half._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  
**

**.......................................................................................................................  
**

Tristan: joey youve been staring at that card for like a hour. whats up.

Joey: ill tell ya just dont laugh. some times in a duel i pretend its me out there in the field swapping blows with what ever card my opponent has out there. isnt that dumb.

Ryou: but if you were witch card would you want to be joey?

Joey: uh this one. -holds up flame swordsmen.- the flame swordsmen kicks everbodys butt.

Mia: -coughyearigthchough-

Tristan: not my guys the cyber comander.

Tea: oh you boys and your cards are hilariouse.

Yugi: i think every one had a card they can identify with. you should see of you can pick one for your self.

Tea: ok i pick this one. -holds up card- the magican of faith.

Tristan: what you gota be kidding me.

Joey: more like the magican of freaks.

Tia and Tea: SHUT UP.

Ryou: tell me witch one you identify with yugi.

Yugi: dark magican hands down. what about you guys -turns to mia and tia-

Mia: well this one i guess.-holds up card- the mystic elf

Tia: im not that sure but i think it might be cyber harpie lady..-holds up card.-

Tea: mabey im just out of the loop but dont you guys think its a little but silly to be comparing ourselfs to playing cards?

Yugi: mabey a little. but is like grandpa says its not about the playing cards its about putting a little bit of your heart in to anything that you care about you know?

everyone else that's not Ryou: --nods-

Yugi: what card do you care about most bakura?

Ryou: this one is my favorite.-holds up card.-

Yugi: isent that the change of heart card?

Joey: kind of a wierd looking picture dont ya think?

Ryou: if you wana see how it works we can have a duel right now. not for star chip just for a little fun.

Mia: -eyes widen and looks at Tia-

Tia: -eyes widen and looks at Mia-

Joey: sure I'm down with that. after all this star chips stuff it would be nice to have duel with no stirrings attached.

Yugi: i agree i think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea.

Ryou: why dont you guys each put your favorite card in to yugi's deck then it will be like were all playing.

Joey: thats a good idea.

Tristan: yea.

Tia: uh yea sure....

Mia: yea ....ok.

Yugi: sure but i should warn you you that with this all star team of cards team of cards will be tough to beat.

Ryou: true but mabey I'll surprise you.

Tea: this will be fun.

Tia: yea boat loads.-sarcasm!-

Mia: this is gona be really fun.-also sarcasm!-

* * *

**TIME SKIP WHOO!**

* * *

Yugi: Ok I'm all shuffled.

Tea: now your sure you don't mind playing alone?

Joey: dont you worry about a thing Bakura will go easy one you.

Ryou: thanks.

Joey: right. now lets ge this duel on the road.

Bakura: before we get started there something i would like to share with you and espasly with you yugi.

Mia: -wishpering.-cue the evil music.

Tia:-whispering- and the screaming fan girls.

Joey: whats that?

Bakura: you'll see.

Tea: whats he doing?

Joey: dis is getting freaky.

Yugi: no it cant be a millennium item!

Bakura: yes and the magic of my millennium ring will take us to the shadow realm.

Joey: man i hate magic.

Tia: you and me both.

Yugi: why are you doing this bakura?

Bakura: you have some thing i want yugi and i aim to take it.

Everyone: AHH.

Bakura: -chuckles- that wasn't too difficult there souls have been locked away and now after waiting countless century's the legendary millennium puzzle is mine!

**-light glows from the puzzle and its YAMI TIME xD-**

Bakura: no it cant be!

Yami: so you want my millennium puzzle. well then your going to have to duel me for it. but if i win you release my freinds and send us all back!

Bakura: i agree to your ridiculous terms Yugi but i promise you that there is more at stake here then you comprehend and this is one shadow game that you can not win!!!

Yami: Bakura why have you taken us here!?

Bakura: bakura? bakura is no longer here.

Yami: if your not bakura who are you?

Bakura: i am a thief and a stealer of souls. and i have done terrible things in my quest to posses the millennium items. you remember the legends don't you? who ever possess all seven items will posses power before im done with you your puzzle will be mine.

Yami: thats not going to happen who ever you are.

Bakura: then let the shadow game begin. the fist move is yours.

Yami: and my fist card the cyber commander Tristan's favorite.

**-Tristan appears.-**

Yami: Tristan!?

Tristan: huh what a weird dream.h uh where am i whats going on here. AHH

Yami: bakura must have used his ring to trap Tristan's soul in his favorite card.

Bakura: who's your freind Yugi he looks pretty tough but can he handle this white magical hat! attack.

Tristan: man i must still be dreaming yea that it this is all is all a reallytr AHHH -is sent to the grave yard.-

Yami: no tristan!

Bakura: -chuckles- oh it looks like that card has been defeated and your poor friends soul was trapped with in it.

Yami: where is he!

Bakura: your friend is gone on his way to the discard pile or the grave yard as we call it in duel monsters.

Yami: it cant be tristan cant really be gone.

Bakura:when you duel in the shadow real the stakes are allways higher Yugi. youve made a sloppy move and your friend paid the price. now wotch of your freinds are you going to sacrifice next?

Yami: i play the flame swordsmen joeys favorite card and i play the mystic elf in defense mode!

Joey: hey what gives hey yugi? AHHH Yugi your giant! thats it ive finally cracked.

Yami: joey MIa your souls has been sealed in your faverite cards you are the flame swordsmen and mystic elf.

Mia: this is both cool and it gives me the sever urge to choke a certain thief to death.

Joey: im the who!!!!!

Yami: if i dont win this duel there wont be away to return you to normal. but if you are defeated in this battel you will go to the grave yard like tristan!

Joey: grave yard!!!!

Yami: in order for me to win this duel and bring us all home im going to need your help.

Joey: you want my help you got it.

Mia: im only good for defense. but ill help too!

Yami: are you sure you ok?

Joey: well i figure ive gone crazy but im gona go with it.

Mia: yea nice way to put it joey.

Joey: ok now who wants a beating AHH giant bakura? now i know im nuts im 6 inches tall wareing a dress about to fight my giant friend!

Yami: thats not really bakura a evil sprirt has taken him over.

Mia: and there the source of my urge to kill.

Joey:well i have no idea what your talking about so here gose nothing. AHHH say good bye to the cat in the hat! whoa i did it yugi now what.

Mia: now it his turn.

Bakura: your swordsmen got lucky last time but no this time.

Yami: why did he play that face down?

Joey: because hes afraid of what joey the swordsmen will do to um.

Yami: hold on joey it could be a trap.

Mia: yea and if you get Tia sent to the grave yard you'll be the one i choke to death got that!!?

Joey: yea yea im going in! -attacks morphing jar- tadaaa.

Bakura: what a dolt.

Mia:-face palms-

Yami: it was a morphing jar!

Joey: huh a morphing jar did i screw up?

Mia: no not yet.

Yami: when a morphing jar is attacked all the cards in both players hands go to the grvae yard lets just be glad i didn't have Tea or Tia's soul card in my hand.

Joey: sorry yugi.

Mia: you had better be if he had Tia's card in his hand or you would be going to the grave yard next Weeler.

Bakura: with a new hand comes a whole new perspective the game ever shifting mew dangers around every turn.

Yami i play the dark maigcan!

Yugi: huh?

Yami: i play reborn the monster!

Tristan: huh what the joey yugi Mia? you guys dreaming this too?

Joey: this isent a dream this is me going crazy its all one big illusion..

Yugi: but just a second ago i was up there.

Mia: yea you were but the pharaoh had better hurry up and win this before he plays the others.

Tristan: but if your down here who's up there?

Yugi: i dont know.

Yami: dont you?

Yugi: well i have noticed that some times when i duel i can hear a voice calling out to me from my puzzle. a ancent powerful voice.

Tristan: really?

Yugi: im not sure whats going on but im sure we can trust him.

Mia: no duh.

Joey: well if the big guys ok with you hes ok with me.

Tristan: yea!

Yugi: so now what?

Tristan: mabey we should try and find Tia and Tea.

Yugi: they must still be in the deck.

joey: then we should win this before there cards get played.

Mia: why Tia has a monster that more use to you then me.

Yugi: i still think its a good idea.

Joey: im gona bash me some bakura!

Yugi: wait joey i was just played so i have to go first. DARK MAGIC ATTACK! another morphing jar!

Bakura: we have to send our hands to the grave yard again.

Yami: the magician of fate!

Bakura: isn't that Tea's favorite card? do you supose her mortal soul is trapped with in? why dont you play it and find out? but then again you dont know what im playing so you could be putting her in danger. a delema. and while you decide ill play this trap card just deserts.!

Tristan: man that attack nailed big yugi's life points or mabey i should say our life points.

Yami: -puts card face down-

Tea: huh hey whats up!

Everyone: -runs over and tries to hide her.-

Mia: shut up if you value your soul!man i have allways wanted to say that.

Joey: shh yugi and bakua are big dueling giants and are fighting for our souls!

Tea: but yugi's right here?

Mia: lets just say its magic and concentrate on winning ok?

Joey: lets put it this way there two yugi's the cool one up there and the little one down here.

Yugi: thats not how it works at all!!!!!

Joey: just a joke relax!

Yugi: you forget that here i have the powers of the dark magican!

Tristan: uh yugi i wouldent do that if i were you.

Yami: yugi wait!!!

Yugi: dark maigc attack!

Joey: alright!

Tea: good job yugi!

Yugi: AHHHH

Tristan: what was that!

Yugi: that ever it was its makeing me go numb.

Mia: hang in there yugi thats it we have to win this duel and fast are you with me!

Joey Tea Tristan: YEA!

Yami: i play cyber harpie lady in attack mode!

Tia: huh oh no he dident that thief better hope to Ra he dosent meet me again!

Mia: hey Tia.

Tia: oh hey Mia wana help me kill Bakura?

Mia: latter.

Tia: cool.

Bakura: you cant attack the electric lizzard with out some rather shocking results. a lesson you little yugi wont soon forget!

Tia: oh he did NOT just try to be funny!

Mia: cool down we can kill him latter.

Yami: alright soul stealer ill play my next card face down!

Bakura: dont bother you fools i can see her perfectly well.

Mia: who said we were trying?

Tia: yea honestly she screamed so loud the first time i heard her from the deck.

bakura: now i have all of you right where i want you! helpless on the field. easy prey for my man eater bug!

Tea: mon eater bug gla-

Mia: Tea don't just don't OK its not funny. one of us is about to die!

Joey: whats that card do?

Tia: basicly it will kill one of us once its flipped up.

Yugi: yea thats about it.

Tea: well that certanly not good.

Tia: ya think!?

Tristan: guys i really dont wana go back to that grave yard.

Mia: well i 'want to go the grave yard period!!!

Joey: don't worry none of us are going back! we'll destroy that bug before he even plays it!

Yugi: that wont work.

Joey: huh?

Yugi: the moment we make a attack that card will activate

Tristan: grave yard here i come.

Tia: way to keep a positive attitude Tristan.-woo go sarcasm!-

Joey: what are you saying yuge that one of us is gona end up worm food!

Tia: mabey it will be you.

Mia: hey what about the trap card?

Yugi: yea bu tim afraid to use it the card requires that we sacrifice a monster.

Tea: you mean one of us!

Tia: no one of the other traped souls in the deck!

Tristan: dont worry Tea ill go!

Joey: no way Tristan if one of us is going its gona be me! -runs on top of card- how tough can this bug be!

Mia:look at the size of that thing!

Joey: yugi do it do it now! plz i dont want my friends to get hurt!sacrifice ME!

Yami: -nods- im activateing a trap sacrigiceing my flame swordsmen to do so!the horn of heaven! blasting its celestial tune towards your man eater bug! obliterateing him frm the field once and for all!

Yugi: but joey!

Tea: whats happening to him?

Tristan: hes dissapearing.

Mia: hes going to the card grave yard!

Tia: finally!

Joey: dont worry about me!

Mia: thats a pretty dumb request!

Tia: well he did sacrifice him self to save us soo i guess i can honor his last wish - yay for sarcasm.-

Tristan: hes gone my best budies gone.

Bakura: -chuckles- dont worry you will soon be joining him you can spend a eternity together.

Tea: poor joey he sacrificed him self for us.-tear dropps-

Yami: tea's tear has activated her special effect!to reuse a magic card from the discard pile and i chose reborn the monster! to brong back the flame swordsmen!!

Joey: no i dont wana huh.

Tia: HA man i wish i had my cell phone rioght now that was funny!!!

Everyone thats not me or Tia:joey you back!

Joey: alright!

Bakura: you waste you time and your turns rescuing those foolish mortals.

Yami: my friends are never a waste of time! make your move.

Mia: you go that right!!

Bakura: oh all move and you will lose! this is the play that will win me the match and you puzzle!fist i play lady of faith in attack mode then the card that will turn your friends against one another the change of heart!

Yugi: the change of heart isn't that Bakura's favorite card?

Bakura: and a very magical card it is!with this card i can turn you against you comrades! the vary freinds you sought to protect you will now destroy!

Yugi: no i refuse.

Bakura: you wont have a choice in the matter the change of heart card allows me to control any opposing monster and i chose you little yugi!-cackles-

Yami: leave the young one out of this!

Bakura: why should I by simply destroying him i win the duel! your here to guide and protect him!!then protect him against this!

Tea Tristan Joey: YUGI!!

Tia: calm down he's not in any kind of trouble.

Mia: yea its Ryou's favorite card remember?

Yugi: it's bakura!

Tea: the real Bakura.

Yugi: so you soul was sealed inside you favorite card too!

Ryou: i want to help but we must act quickly yugi ill take over one of his monsters controll here while you attack me!you can win against the evil Bakura!

Tia: there is another way dont do this Ryou!!

Ryou: i dont care its better then being enslaved by a evil spirit! do it!

Tia: hes got a point there.

Bakura: Be quite both of you!!!!

Tia: make me!

Yami: i have a better idea!if the evil power of bakura's ringcan take souls out of there body's maybe mine can put them back!

Joey: alright are bakura is back were he belongs!

Mia: yea now finish him yugi!!

Yugi: with pleasure dark magic attack!

Bakura: AHH-is destroyed-

* * *

**well its finally done it took me hours and hours but its done. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  
**

**

* * *

**

Mia: ok i dont ever wana do that again when i get my hands on that tomb robber hes going to wish he had NEVER EVER been born!

Tia: can i help?

Mia: of course.

Yugi: are you OK Bakura?

Ryou: i am now thanks to you.

Yugi: where did you get you millennium ring.

Ryou: my father picked it up when he was on one of his trips.

Mia: yea great father you got there Ryou giving you a cursed artifact with a evil spirit that can posses you and steal others souls.

Ryou: he told its from ancient Egypt. i think that where there all from. he was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the millennium ring caught his eye. the man who sold it to my father said it had some thing to do with duel monsters but that never made any sense to me sense the card game is clearly new and the ring is ancient. when my father got back he gave the ring to me he sold he felt i was destined to have it.

Tristan: i just dreamed that bakura went totally mental.

Joey: same here. that's the last time i sleep with duel monsters cards under my pillow.

Ryou: sleep well guys?

Tristan and Joey: BAKURA!

Tristan: huh hands off.

Joey: you grabbed me.

Tristan and Joey: AHH -pull away from each other-

Mia Tia: -double over with laughter.-

Tea: i dreamed that we were dressed as duel monsters. and there were too Yugi's.

Ryou and Yugi: uh.......

* * *

RANDOM SCREAM!

* * *

Joey: what was that!

Yugi: i dont know. -starts running.-

Tia: the plot is coming run!-runs after yugi-

Mia: coming! -runs after Tia-

* * *

Panic: bye bye birdies.

Mia: its the pyromaniac who's voice scares small chlidren!

Tia: i think his name was panic.

Mai: my harpies!there gone!

Panic: -chuckles- i think you mean eliminated!-chuckles again- just like you!now handover all your star chips!loser!

Yugi: Mai are you OK?

Mai: you too late.

Tea: too late for what?

Joey: this side show freak giving you a hard time?

Mia: joey and Mai sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!-is whispering to Tia-

Panic: that right just like Pegasuses pays me to do! boot out all the dueling filth on this island and then dispose of it!

Tristan: dosent that make you a garbage man.

Tia: not funny.

Mai: this is no joke. panic is one of the islands eliminators!and if you don't get out of here he's going to do to you what he did to me!.

Yugi: eliminator? whats that Mai?

Mia: take a guess yugi.

Panic: look this is what she means right here! -holds up glove with no star chips.- check out her duelist glove not a star chip left!

Tea: but that means Mai's out of the tournament.

Yugi: your out Mai?

Tia: seriously are you that naive?

Mai: i am it all happened so fast the way panic duels i just lost it.

Mia: i don't blame you Mai he plays with fire.

Tea: this isn't right.

Panic: -laughs- she was one of my easiest victims yet!-pushes Mai twords them-

Mia: ok seriously why are all the girls on this show weak and defenseless!

Tia: i dont know but we HAVE to change that just think aboiut whats could happen if WE got kidnapped by Marik!

Mia: or if one of those freaks fell in love with us.

Tia: but that's never going to happen....right?

Mia: i hope not.

Joey: you creep!

Bakura and Tristan: -restrain Joey-

Joey: move it!there's no excuse for pushing a girl!

Mia: that's it joey is officially my least favorite character.

Tia: same.

Ryou: calm down joey i know how you feel but that guy is more then twice your size!

Joey: i can take him!

Yugi: no joey fists aren't the answer. voilence wont solve anything. I've delt with a lot of bullys in my life and im afraid theres only one way to deal with them.

Mia: a shadow game?

Joey: what do ya mean?

Yugi: you have to stand up to them!

Tia: in a shadow game right?

**-light from puzzle and Yugi becomes...........YAMI!-**

Mai: but yugi.

Yami: now lets see you try your intimidation tactics against me!

Mia: yea were gona go over here and duel for a while Kay? this duel takes a long time.-pushes Tia over behind some bushes-

Tia: what was that all about?

Mia: this! -holds up glowing hand-

Tia: that in the name of Ra is happening this time!?-her hand starts glowing-

**-dueling gloves appear on hands with like 6 star chips each. why? because i feel like it!-**

Mia: well this is just great lets go find some people to duel then come back when this duel is over.

Tia: good idea.

**-both walk off to duel some one-**

Ryou: hey where did Mia and Tia go?

Tea: hey they left!

Joey: they can look after them selves remember.

Tristan: yea but what if they need u?

Tea: we have to be here for Yugi.

* * *

**where ever the heck Mia is.**

* * *

Mia: and i play magicians valkyria!now go dark magic attack!and that brings your life points to zero!

Kid: aww those were my last star chips!

Mia: you only had two left?

kid: yea.

Mia: here take one back -trows star chip.- mabey ill see you in the in the finals.-walks over to Tia- found anyone to duel yet?

Tia: yea i think i see some people over there.

Mia: great because Yugi and Joey are pretty ahead of us.

**-walk over to people.-**

Tia: hey do any of you guys wana duel!

person: sure!

Mia: great!

* * *

Tia: and now i sumon silent abyss! takeing the rest of your life points!

person: what how could you beat me!

Mia: uh she's better then you and you are waaay to over confident.

person #2: hey pay attention to the duel!

Mia: fine. i play dark magician girl go burning magic! and that wipes you out!

Person#2: what i lost! i can't believe it!

Mia:yea well believe it!-takes star chips- sweet i have nine now!

Tia: and i have eight!

Mia: we had better head back now we've been dueling for hours.

Tia: ok then

* * *

**they go back to the duel with panic.**

* * *

Mia: hey guys whats up?

Tristan: YUGI!

Joey: he's trapped by the fire and cant escape!

Tia: FIRE!

Tea: what?

Mia: she's a pyro.

Tea: oh.

Panic: lets see whos the coward now! FIRE!

Tia: FIRE!

Tea: YUGI!  
Ryou: jump out of the way!!!!

Tia: FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!!!!

Panic: you survived. how can this be! it's impossible!

Yami: my millennium puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault. but nothing will protect you from OBLIVIAN!!

panic: AHHHH...

Tea: Yugi you were incredible!

Tia: so was the fire.

Mia: hey guys check it out were in the tornement too! -holds up glove-

Joey: how?

Tia: they just appeared on our hands we've been off dueling this whole time now were caught up with you guys!

Mia: well sorta i have nine and Tia has eight.

Tea: wow.

Tristan: that great!

Yami: here Mai i belive these are your's. -holds out star chips-

Mai: i cant accept them.

Tia: just take them already.

Mai: OK jeez!-takes them-

Mai: yugi i'll repay you some day and when we duel it will be a honorable one!

Yami: i look forward to it Mai.

* * *

**everyone walks away.**

* * *

Mia: im not sleepy at all are you Tia.

Tia: nope.

Mia: i'm gona go take a walk Seto is coming soon and i don't wana miss that.

Tia: I'll tell the others where you went!

Mia: thanks sis!

* * *

**walks away in to the woods.**

* * *

Mia: digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions! i wonder if the fact that i cant get this out of my head is a clue to what's going to happen in the future.....nah.

* * *

**back with Tia.**

* * *

Tia: -climbs up in t a tree- now I'll get a good view of the Kibba copter.

* * *

**and back to Mia.**

* * *

Mia: -see's helicopter in the distance- ooh its the Kibba copter! the Kibba man is coming! -runs back to Tia-

* * *

**after running all the way back.**

* * *

Mia: Tia Tia!

Tia: what?

Mia: i saw him i saw him the Kibba man is coming!

Tia: really? cool we get to annoy the hell out of seto!

Mia: this is gona be sweet!

-hears helicopter landing-

Tia: this is gona be better then fire!

Mia: there he is! **-points too helicopter landing pretty much right in front of them-**

Tia: so wan go and start annoying him or play it cool.

Mia: play it cool this is the Seto Kibba and we only get one in a life time chance to go in a TV show......right?

Joey: huh wha- hey some of us are tryiing to get some shut eye here! ya insensitive jerk!

Tea: what is that!

Tia: the Kibba copter!

Tristan: the what?

Mia: never mind you wouldn't get the joke anyways.

Tea: huh its Kibba!

Joey what he doing here?

Tia: take a guess joey Pegasuses has his little brother held captive why else could he possibly be here!

Seto: i havn't seen you sense our duel Yugi.

Yugi: yea oh here your deck I've been keeping it for you just think of it as a thank you for that duel you helped me win.-hands it back-

Mia: we helped get it AND almost put one of Pegasuses guards in the hospital!

Seto: and just who are you?

Mia: well she's Tia.

Tia: and she's Mia.

Seto: thanks you'll be compensated for your trouble.

Mia: and that means what?

Yugi: actully kibba i was thinking that sense were all headed to Pegasuses castle that we could stick you'll need some star chips.

Seto: don't be so naive.

Tia: told you he was naive!

Seto: this isn't just a game for me yugi. I'm going after Pegasuses to save my brother. not so i can win some silly prize. have fun with your torment.

Mia: hey Yugi isn't in it for the money he's trying to save his grandpa!

joey: that snoby little! grrr -runs at Seto- hey listen tough guy i can understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all but don't go thinking that your the only one here with a noble cause!we all got some thing worth fighting for! if you want a piece of Pegasuses get in line and deal with me! that right hot shot i ain't scares of ya!

Seto: nice grip let me show you mine. -throws joey off him WITH ONE HAND!-

Tia: that's even more epic in real life!

Ryou: that was uncalled for!

Yugi: joey! can you hear me are you all right?

Ryou: check his pulse Yugi!

Mia:thats a little much dont you think Ryou?

Joey: relax im fine.

Tia: told ya.

Seto: do you think that I'm really going to let you and this little torment that your in delay me from finding Pegasuses?

Joey: forget Pegasuses not you got me to deal with so bust out your cards and lets get it on!

Mia: Joey don't you really shouldn't do this!

Seto: forget it! why don't you go look for a opponent you can actually beat? like a infant or a monkey!

Joey: what did you say!

Tristan: that monkey thing gets him every time.

Seto: i don't have time for your nonsense. loser. -starts walking away-

Joey: go ahead and run every one knows your nothing but a washed up has been!

Mia: not a good thing to say.

Yugi: joey be careful what you say. Kibba may be a creep but he's still pretty much considered the top duelist in the world!

Joey: not anymore that's tough guy i bet ever sense yugi moped the floor with ya ya cant even lay a trap card with out flinching!

Tristan:OK joey let it go.

Tea: this is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with.

Tia: there right you know.

Joey: what do ya say money bags!

Seto: fine but only on one condition we play using my latest in holographic technology!

Yugi: what do you mean by that.

Seto: it means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me he's going to have to do it using my latest holographic system.

* * *

**yea this part is just too pain ful so I'm gona skip it to the next morning kay?**

* * *

Mia: man i had a good sleep last night i mean wow who knew sleeping on grass was this awesome?

Tia: i sure didn't

Mia: so do you think anytime has passed at home?

Tia: hope not or mom will call the national guard.

Mia: she better not were aren't even on our eaqrth anymore were in a TV show.

Joey:-sobbing???- huh?

Tia: are you OK joey?Joey just a brand new day of the tornement and im hot to find us a duel!

Joey: grr Kibba!!!!!

Mia: OK so i'll take that as a no.

Joey: everybody wake up!

Tia: joey don't yell we still need to find more duelists don't scare them off!

Yugi: joey whats wrong?

Joey: ahh nothings wrong what's wrong.

Mia: your brain that's what.

Joey: lets go find a duel!

Tia: YEA! dueling is almost as awesome as fire!!

Tristan: well you don't have to yell about it.

Tea: hey guys whats all the commotion?

Mia: hey Mai left already well I'm gona go find a duel wana come Tia?

Tia: sure hey guys if anything happens just look for us over here-points to the general direction of duelists-

Yugi: OK.

* * *

**Both girls walk off.**

* * *

Mia: its my turn and i use monster reborn to bring back my dark magician and equipped him with book of secret arts! raising his attack power go dark magic attack!

duelist: i lost!

Mia: yea now i have ten star chips!. thanks for the duel!

Tia: its my turn now and your swords of reveling light are gone leaving me free to attack!go silent abyss!

Other duelist: i lost too!

Mia: well now you can go home on the boat together.

Tia: hey i think we should head back now we have all our star chips so lets sit back and enjoy watching our friends duel.

Mia: great idea!

* * *

**well its finally done it took me hours and hours but its done. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  
**

**

* * *

**

Mia: hey guys whats up?

Yugi: Joey's been gone for a while now.

Tia; oh then we need to find a cave.

Tristan: why?

Mia: because Joey was kidnapped and forced in to a duel so now we gota go help him come on! -both girls run towards a random direction-

* * *

**at the cave!**

* * *

Mia: come on lets go in!

Tia: -whispering- OMG Mia LK was right yugi dose look kinda like a baby panda i mean look at those eye's!

Mia: i know!

Tristan: hey i found Joey's wallet.

Tia: cool maybe there's some money in it!

Mia: and there's the cave were gona find Joey in lets go!

* * *

**in the cave!**

* * *

Tristan: what is this place?

Mia: can't you figure that out on your own!

Tia: oooh lokie coffins!

Yugi: careful it could be some kind of trap.

Mia: these are gona come in handy when we kill Joey for making us look for him!

-Tia and Ryou walk over to coffins. coffins open skeletons come out!-

Tea and Ryou: AHH

Mia: SWEET!

Tia: the fan girls are coming!

Mia: what?

Tia: i thought it was funny.

Mia: stop guys there fake stop panicking!!!

-Mia proceeds to break every bone in the skeletons body.-

Tia: now come on Joey needs us!

Tristan: that Pegasuses sure has a sick sense of humor.

Mia: you bet he dose!

Tia: were running!

Tristan: and still no sing of joey! hey where's bakura?

Tea: we didn't take any turns so where could he have gone.

MIa: hes right behind us.

Ryou: help get this thing off of me!!!!

Tia: OMG RYOU IS BEING ATTACKED BY THE FAN GIRLS!

Tristan: now witch way do we go? anyone got any idea's?

Mia: nope.

Ryou: hey my foot!! -steps on switch thingy-

Tia: oh good going Ryou.

Mia: you triggered the bolder trap!

Yugi: bolder trap?

Tia: yea i cant seem to remember if its fake or not so RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

-Ryou trips and gets run over.-

Mia: wonder how that feels.

Tia: Tristan punch the boulder!

Tristan: what?!

Mia: just do it!!!

Tristan: -punches bolder and it explodes-

Tia: oh it WAS a fake.

Mia: oh Ryou are you OK??

Ryou: -no response-

* * *

TIME SKIP TIME!

* * *

Yugi: Joey!!!

Joey: Yugi your really here!

Keith: grr block him!

Yugi: what kind of duel arena is this?

Tristan: why would you accept a duel here!?

Joey: those freaks ganged up on me and forced me in to this duel!

Mia: yea yea yea you can do this joey!!!!

Tristan: this duel is over.

Person i dont know the name of: thats not up to you mate.

Tristan: i say it is.

other guy i dont know: if you wana stop it you gota get past me!

Tristan: my pleasure -trys to punch then gets hurt bye the guy-

Tia: come on jerk this duel may be legal but you had no right to force joey to accept in the first place! just who do you think you are!

Mia: WIN THIS JOEY FOR YOUR SISTER!!! -throws the wallet at joey and he catches it- and if you dont ill more the gladly beat the ever loving crap out of Keith for ya.

Tia: yea she's getting a little crazy were just gona wait out side in the other cave come get us when he wins kay.-pushes Mia out-

Mia: hey!i wana be in there!

Tia: yea no you dont we need to make sure that Keith gets whats coming to him!

Mia: yea i know that but we also need to change a few things too.

Tia: right!

* * *

**WOOO TIME SKIP!!!!!!**

* * *

Joey: I WON I WON!

Mia: -wakes up from a nap- huh wha- oh good for you joey. you want me to beat Keith up anyways?

Tia:i don't think so bye now Pegasus has probably realized there's more then one to many duelists left.

Mia: uh oh i hope not because i already got my soul stolen once this season i dont want it to happen again!

* * *

**a lot of walking latter!**

* * *

Joey: day light!

Tia: RUN TOWARDS THE LIGHT FROM THE GIANT BALL OF FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!!

Mia: what she said!!!!

**-Kieth closes up the exit!-**

**-everyone trys to push the bolder open and guess what it doesn't work! surprise surprise!-**

Mia: man now we have to listen to the paradox brothers!

Tia: this is gona suck big time.

Mia: Kieth is soo gona pay for this!

Ryou: starts walking away-

Tia: we must follow the ring!

Mia: it will lead us to the exit!

Tristan: what?

Tia: just follow Ryou.

* * *

**guess what more walking!**

* * *

**-in the paradox brothers duel arena-**

Mia: I'm going to listen to my mp3 -puts head phones in-

Tia: me too -put her head phones in.

**-both listen to music while the duel gose on-**

**-****when the duel is over they leave-**

* * *

**and even more walking wow they sure do a lot of walking.**

* * *

Mia: why. cant. Pegasus. have. a. elevator.

Tia: i dont know but he needs one!

Tristan: hey guys look who's blocking the entrance!

Mia: look who finally cam out of the Kibba cave!

Tia: its the Kibba man!

* * *

**well its finally done it took me hours and hours but its done. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  
**

**

* * *

**

Seto: i cant let you pass Yugi.

Yugi: i've won ten star chips so stand aside.

Seto: you may have won enough star chips to get in play offs Yugi but i can't allow you to face 's Pegasus he's mine! you and i are going to have one final duel you will lose and i will win the winds of change are plowing Yugi Moto!

Tia: -cough-freak- cough-

Tea: oh hes so smug up there.

Mia: what else is he gona be he's seto kibba thats his thing.

Yugi: step aside kibba!

Tia: yea why dont i just find some fire and then he'll move!

Mia: where in the name of Ra are you going to get fire?

Tia: i dono but i always seem to find it no matter where i go.

Mia: true that.

Kibba: not untill you agree to duel me!

Yugi: I'm not dueling you i don't have to!

Mia: yea but I'll be glad to kick your ass instead! and I'm not talking about in duel monsters!

Kibba: so no longer confedint your so called haert of the cards can help you win? or are you afread you can't beat me wit out exodia!

Tia: oh no he dident!

Kibba: thats it isent it Yugi your just afraid you cant beat me a second time!

Mia: GRRR anyone of us could beat you kibba! and stop acting like you know everything or I'll come up there and you DO NOT want me to come up there i will rip out your small shallow heart and show it to you so you can watch as you last seconds of life beat away before your very eye's!

KIbba:-didn't hear.-

Tia: that was a little bit over the top don't ya think?

Mia: no why?

* * *

**this is probly short but i really think this is a funny part to leave off on kay? but i will update again this week. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  
**

**

* * *

**

Tea: you back off!

Mia: tea that was so uncool in so many ways.

Joey: ya wanna duel smart mouth!Ill take ya come on lets duel!!

Seto: -chuckles-

Tia: that was actully kind of cool....

Joey: dont laugh!

Tristan: down joey down boy!

Ryou: remember last time you dueled him he slaughtered you!

Tea: like you could do any better.

Mia: we all know thy cant

Seto: ha i cant believe the little barking chihuahua already has ten star earn them your self or did Yugi throw you a few bones?

Joey: GRRR dont call me a Chihuahua!!!!

Tia: he is really mad now.

Seto: -chuckles gain-

Mia: still cool.

Seto: dont let him snap his chain theres not challenge in humileating you again joey!there's only one player whose ever beaten me at duel monsters and that Yugi!

Tia: hey he used joeys name for once!

Seto: yugi you said you won by tapping in to the heart of the cards and for along time i didn't know what that meant but now i think i do and it took Pegasus to show me. he gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards. for the first time Yugi i can duel with fire and passion in my heart!

Mia: oh gods that was butiful!

Tia: and gay. but yea butiful.

Ryou: yugi you cant except this duel.

Tea: you've already earned enough star chips to get in to the castle.

Seto: I've changed i deserve a rematch!giveme a chance to play you now yugi let me play you for the right reasons.

**-oh hell yea its YAMI TIME BABY!!!-**

Yami: Kaibba i except your duel! will see what you've really learned you just name the place.

Seto: our dueling field has been prepared. follow me.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!!!**

* * *

Mia: how the hell did we get on the roof?

Tia: I.....don't....know

Yami: alright Kibba its time to duel!

**-they duel im still too lazy to write the whole thing out sorry-**

Seto: -steps on to the edge of the roof-

Yami: kibba stop this!

Mia: WOO KILL HIM YAMI!!!

Tia: nahh Yugi's too chicken.

Yami: dont tempt me!

Mia: I SAID KILL HIM!!

Yami: im warning you kibba dont push me too far!i must win to rescue my grandfather!

Seto: and i must win to rescue mokuba.

**-seto wins-**

Tia: we said to kill him!

Mia: and now Yugi is going in to a depresion i hope your happy kibba!

* * *

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP!  
**

* * *

Tia: hes still crying he hasent moved at all....

Mia: now i have to people to kill bakura and seto great how am i going to do it though.....

Yugi: so afraid that i will never duel again.

Tia: this is bad yugi cant not duel!

Tea:im sorry about your grandpa you did the right thing you couldent hurt another person not even to save him. he wouldent have wanted to be saved that way

Seto: then i guess he got what he wanted.

Mia: if he dosent leave soon i WILL knock him off the edge and he WILL die!

Seto: -leaves-

Tia: i hate him so much!!

* * *

**i am so freaking sorry i havent been updating i really really am ill update more often I promise!. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Saddly i dont own yugioh only mia. tia and the plot. oh yea and there are defenitly going to be little koriboh jokes in here mostly from mia and tia.  


* * *

**

Mia:....how the hell did we get down from the roof?

Tia: again i have no idea.......

Joey: Yugi!?

Tristan: come on yuge

Tea: why wont be answer us?

Mia: Hm lets take a guess shall we?

Tia: he just lost too kaibba beat him UNFAIRLY! in a duel!

Ryou: and he just lost his only chance to save his grandfather.

Mia: so why do YOU think he's gone in to a depression! huh!!

Tea: Yugi lets u help you....

Tia: Tea Yugi needs some alone time don't ya think?

Tea: well we have to do something!

Joey: Hey Yugi its OK you lost a few star chips is all here take mine i owe ya big time for ever getting me this far. take em.

Ryou: but what about

Joey: my sister sure she needs my help but gramps is in danger right now. We gota get Yugi in to the castle.

Mia: can't you guys just give him some space?

Tia: he needs to work this out on his own!

Tea: but he's our friend and friends help friends! that why there friends!

Mia: if she says friends friendship or anything of that sort one more time she dies!

Joey: *growls* come on snap out of it!*ends up picking Yugi up bye the caller*

Tia:*growls at joey* Put. The Midget. Down.

Mia:*growls* Or. You. Die.

Mia and Tia: a slow painful death!

Joey: *ignoring them of course!* Your really starting to scare me man! I'm trying to help you out here! Pull your self together!

Tristan: take it easy joey

Mia: and for the last time PUT HIM DOWN!!!

Mai: Huh if this is how you treat your freinds i can't wait to see how you treat your enemys.

Tea: its Mai!

Tia: thank you captain obvious!

Mai: whats up? if you guys have enough star chips to get in to the castle why are you hanging out here?

Joey: its yuge he lost his chips to Kaibba.

Mia: ILLEGALLY I MIGHT ADD!

Joey: and now its like he lost the will to go on.

Tia: he has Yugi just needs a while to think and he'll be back to normale in no time!...i hope...

Mai: so the little guy finally lost one huh? Lucky for you guys i came bye. OK now listen up! especially you Yugi!you got beat but that doesn't mean its then end of the world. When i got beat i thought it was all over for me too! but then Yugi stepped un and saved my star chips! and now I'm returning the favor *holds out star chips*

Mia: good job Mai it only took more then half the season but you finally grew a heart!

'Tea: no way!

Joey: you said it.

Tia: come on yugi take em now we can go save your grandpa *just to let you know she's saying that really nice not mean or excited*

Joey: with out those you can't wint he prize money.

Mia: she wasn't going to win anyways.

Mai: I'm being kind not stupid.

Tia: you could have fooled me!

Mai: now go on Yugi you know i woe you so take them earth to Yugi star chips at twelve o'clock

Joey: go ahead and take Mai's star chips Yugi.

Mia: yea Yugi take em! the sooner we get in there the sooner a certain CEO dies a painful death *holds up a pointy pen*

Tia: and a certain king of thieves*as she said that the ring seemed to move as if taunting her she also holds up a pen*

Tea: where did you get those?

Mia: Mokie let us have them.

Mai: what are my star chips not good enough for you.

*then Tia finally snapped ooh this is not gona be pretty..*

Tia: WILL YOU ALL JUST LAY OFF FOR A BIT!! the kid is suffering from some sever mental trauma and you not HELPING!!

Mia: OH SHIT SHE SNAPPED RUN FOR THE HILLS!

Mai: fine then I'll keep them!

*uh oh she's done it now MIA has snapped*

Mia: LAY OFF OF HIM!! DID YOU NOT HEAR TIA!!! HE NEED SOME TIME ALONE HE IS IN A TRAUMA INDUCED COMA LIKE THING!! SO LAY OFF! HE IS OBLIVIOUS TO THE WORLD AROUND HIM!

Mia and Tia: SO LAY OFF OF THE POOR KID!

Mai: your friends lost one lousy duel! and now he's too chicken to play again!

Mia: Mai if you don't shut the fuck up about Yugi I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Mai: how pathetic. come on chicken boy duel me for them! now!

Tea": I'll-

Mia: I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU BITCH LETS DUEL RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Mai: come on be serious a armature like you beat me?

Mia: what!? OH THAT'S I AM SO GOING TO WIN THIS!

Mai: hon its sweet of you to duel for Yugi but sweet doesn't win duels.

Mia: oh right...Yugi...star chips...i totally forgot! I just want to kill you but then again i don't think that would be a good idea so I'm gona kick your ass in a children s card game!

Joey: what do you think?

Tristan: i think Yugi's in good hands

Mia: *is burning with that anime fire that makes a person look really angery*

*at the duel arena*

Mai: so what do you say Mia you ready?

Mia: READY TO KICK YOU ASS! *looks at cards* I summon silver fang! in attack mode!

Mai: i play harpie lady! attack mode!

Mia: NO MY SILVER FANG!

Mai: and Ill lay this face down too attack

Mia: bye bye silver fang i will avenge you! I summon the magicians Valkyria!Then i play the magic card dark hole! then i play a face down! Attack DARK BURNING MAGIC!

*the harpie is destroyed and Mai looses 300 Life Points*

Mai: I play this face down

Mia: MY TURN! I play The dark magician girl! the female counterpart of the dark magician!GO ATTACK DARK BURNING MAGIC!this duel is over! *she gives Mai Yami's thumbs down from when he dueled panic.*

Mai: what ever i didn't need these anyway.

Mia: hey Yugi look i beat Mai these star chips are yours!

Yugi: thank you.

Mai: hey you losers last one to the castle door is a rotten egg!

Yugi: LETS GO!

Everyone else : YEA!

*Everyone races to the top*

Mia: *pant* who *pant* won? *pant*

Tia: I *pant* don't *pant* know *pant*

Keno: no way you brats won ten star chips each get lost this isn't some club house its a place reserved for the dueling elite!

Mai: i guess that means we'll fit right in.

Mia: let us threw or well force you too move.

Tia: don't for get ass hole were still pissed about what you did too poor mokie! and well be MORE then happy to send you of this island!

Mia: in a body bag of course!

Tia: oh and Joey shut up and let us girls handle it OK?

Yugi: at last were finally at the castle!

Keno: No no NO! you three don't even have dueling gloves!

Tea: but you Have to let us in were the cheer leaders.

Mia: Why WHY! must i hang out with her....

Keno: cheer what?

Tia: this guy dosen't know what a cheer leader is!

Keno: NO star chips no entry!

Mai: your saying you couldn't do us this ONE little favor not even for me?

Mia: if he says no well just knock him out.

Keno: absolutely not! Pegasus gave specific instructions ot to let anyone HUH! *everyone runs past him*

Mai: *hits him with her back pack*

*Mai runs in and they close the doors on him*

Mia: AWESOME!

Tia: LETS DO IT AGAIN!!

Yugi: there's no time to wast.

Joey: you heard the man lets go!

*they all start running*

Mia: we really don't know where were going do we?

Tia: Nope! but running is fun!

Yugi: hey isn't that?

joey: bandit Keith i can't stand this guy!

Mia: ooh what if he says in America!

Tia: that would be so awesome!

Mia: I'm board already MUSIC TIME!! *put head phones in again and starts singing under her breath to you not me.*

Tia: ME TOO! *put head phones in too and starts singing under HER breath too shadow games*

Mia: looks over railing* HI KIABBA!!*waves enthusiastically* i don't think I'm gona kill him anymore...maybe latter but not anytime soon! well I'm out see ya's!

Tia: ME TOO! *they both walk away Mp3's in their ears.*

*they wander around for a while*

Mia:.....Were hopelessly lost

Tia: huh so we are..

* * *

LONG LONG TIME SKIP!

* * *

*They FINALLY! Find there way back*

Pegasus: Bakuri box emerge and attack!

Mia: AW!!

Tia: Kibba's done for!

Seto: Mokuba please forgive me i am so sorry.

*kibba gets his soul sealed away*

Mia: sealed kibba!

Tia: you bastard!

*Yugi makes a big speech that Mia and Tia zoned out on*

*Yugi switches with Yami*

Mia: Hi Yami. *she waves*

Tia: yo! whats up?

*Yami ignores them and focuses on Pegasus*

Pegasus: blah blah blah you truly are the best of the best bah blah blah (well at least that's what Mia and Tia heard)

* * *

**i am so freaking sorry i haven't been updating i really really am ill update more often I promise!. review plz plz or seto will smile and 9001 puppies will die!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sad to say this will be our last chapter but do not fear! battle city is just around the corner! and of course Mia and Tia are gona cause some chaos during that toruny as well!  


* * *

**

Soon they were at the dinning room

Mia: why do i suddenly want to put my cell phone on record?

Tia: I don't know but just do it!

*suddenly Joey screams like a little girl*

Joey: there's a eye in my soup!

Mia: Oh! now i know why i wanted to put my cell on record!

Tia: *laughing* I'm going to make that my ring tone!

Mia: hey there's one in my soup too! COOL! it's way better then those silly Halloween props!

*Guy gives speech about cards*

Tia: Uh oh we don't have either of those cards!

Mia: oh well it was fun while it lasted.

*Dinner ends*

*Yugi gives joy his other card*

Tia: well the tourny was fun but i'll have fun watching you guys duel.

Mia: Night! *goes to her room*

Tia: I'm not tired...oh well *goes to her room*

* * *

TIME SKIP!

* * *

*Mia and Tia sleepily sit on the ground as they stare at Yami and Mai's duel*

*when the duel ends*

Mia: hey! how did we get out here?

Tia: i don't know but Yami's dueling Mai!

Mia: Correction WAS dueling Mai we missed it!

Tia: Hey where did Joey go?

Ryou: he left to go duel bandit Keith.

Mia: Oh but doesn't Keith have his card?

Ryou: how could he?

Tia: well i couldn't sleep so i waited in the hallway for morning to come i saw you guys climbing the tower and i also saw Keith go in to Joey's room like a some kind of gay ass stalker.

Mia: then she came banging on my door around 3am just to tell me.

Tia: Oh but isn't Keith a even bigger cheat then that?

Tea:I can't believe Joey lost his card!  
Tristan: I can!

Mia: he Is but the duel should take its course we can't honestly interfere...can we?

Tia: no i guess your right oh and if I'm not around during battle city its probably cause in doing something totally

Mia and Tia: Chaotic and unexpected.

Mia: i know.

*they watch as Joey duel's Keith.*

Tea: Wait to go joey!

Tia: Kick his ass!

Tristan: You can do it Joey!

Mia: I'm board...

Yugi: *gives Joey advice threw out the duel.*

Tia: aw its over...

Mia: whys Joey holding a girlish ass hankie?

Keith: This duel doesn't count!

Tristan: What?

Tea: Keith just doesn't know when to quite!

Keith: The entry card Joey used wasn't his!

Tia: Yea cause you stole his ya cheating ass!

Joey: How could you have known this wasn't my card?

Kieth:*is about to answer*

Mia: He stole yours! Tia saw him last night stealing it from your room!

Yugi: Then Kieth should be the one kicked out not Joey!

Pegasus: oh Keith should be kicked out all right. but not just for misconduct outside the dueling arena there was quite a bit of it going on during the duel.

*Keith gets dragged out*

*he runs back in a demand the prize money*

*gets thrown off of the platform and in to the ocean*

Croquet: will Ms Mia and Tia step up to the dueling platform please?

Tia: Can't.

Mia: we don't have tournament entry cards like Keith didn't but we didn't go stealing one from people like he did.

Croquet: The next duel starts in ten minuets.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

*they start dueling*

*during the whole thing Mia and Tia play and sing along to no matter what.*

*while the others give Yugi a pep talk Mia and Tia are watching "Ryou" suspiciously.*

"Ryou": as long as he has his prisoners were going to be at his mercy no matter what we do.

Mia: Then lets level the playing field eh "Ryou" Tristan what do you say? me and Tia will come with ya!

Tristan: Right!

*the three of them run off to find the the prisoners and in Mia and Tia's case meet and kill a certain tomb robber. Or re-kill.*

Tristan: This castle is humongous!

Tia: Hm so it is.

Mia: Well lets just keep going no sense stopping here!

Tia: Yea! onwards to ADVENTURE!

Tristan: There's no sing on anyone else down here

*some ones coming*

Mia" quick over here* pulls both of them behind the suit of armor.*

*guy leaves*

Tia: come on over here *pulls down dragons head opening the secret tunnel*

Tristan: but where dose it lead?

Mia: where else to Mokuba!

Tristan: *knocks guard out*

Tia: Now will you PLEASE get out of that suit of armor?

Mia: *goes and picks the lock on Mokuba's cell.*

Tristan: I have the key's you know.

Tia and Mia: Yea we know.

Tristan: *sweat drops*

* * *

**BEHOLD! THE TIME SKIP!**

* * *

Tristan: were trapped down here!

Tia: So we are.

Mia: Oh well its only a matter of time before Yugi wins.

*guards come and close off there escape route*

Tia: Lets kick there asses! *runs around the corner a few seconds latter the guard falls down unconscious.*

Mia: Yea! *dose the same thing Tia did because both the guards fall down at the same time*

Tia: we should gt out of her now.

Tristan: Right!

*they run away from the two knocked out possibly bleeding guards*

* * *

**ITS THE TIME SKIP APOCALYPSE!**

* * *

*Guards are now chasing them*

Guard: Hey they have Mokuba! stop them!

Guard #2: No place left to run punks

Mia: *smirks* who says were running!

Tia: Yea! *gets out a pixie stick*

Mia: Where in the name of Ra did you get that!

Tia: Swiped it from Mokuba.*they give her a glare* WHAT! it's not like he needs it right now...

Mia: What ever CHARGE! *they both attack the guards and once again leave them knocked out*

Tristan: we should be get out of here before anymore goons come.

Tia: ya think!*they run and meet up with Bakura in the halls*

Mia: what do you want! *glares at Bakura*

Bakura: What ever do you mean?

Tia: Cut the crap thief! were no Bakas like they are we know your not really Ryou!

Bakura: Fine then! give me the boy or perish!

Mia: hm i pick option.....c RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND PRAY YOU LIVE! *grabs Mokuba from Tristan and makes a run for it*

Tia: and i pick AHHH *runs after her twin*

Tristan: wha- HEY WHAT FOR ME! *runs after them*

Mia: Here! *throws Mokuba to Tia*

Tia: But Bakura's chasing YOU

Mia: I know!*runs away from the others with Bakura following her*

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

guard: Where did they go!

*Tia comes crashing threw the hallways knocking all the guards to the ground as she runs for her life Tristan right behind her *

Tia: Please don't find us please don't find us lease don't find us.

*Bakura comes out of the shadows*

Tia: DAMN IT! *a light bulb goes on over her head* TRISTAN GET THE RING!

Tristan: WHAT!

Tia: JUST DO IT!

Tristan: OK jeez! *runs up and grabs the ring*

Tia: LOOK OUT FLYING MOKUBA! *throws Mokuba at Tristan grabs the ring and runs*

Tristan: HEY! *catches Mokuba.*

*Tia runs up all the stairs*

Tia: Holy Ra! my legs there on fire! I'm gona die!!....no wait I'm OK now. GO MILLENNIUM FRISBEE!*throws the ring in tot he forest*

* * *

**TIME SKIPS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!**

* * *

*they some how meet up with Mia and get back to the others*

*and by this point Mia and Tia are listening to their head phones ignoring everyone else*

*when the others are helping Yugi Mia and Tia are asleep*

*Then when there all cheering for Yugi cause he won they jerk awake+

Tia: AHH DON'T KEEL ME!

Mia: NOOOOO NOT THE CUPCAKES!

Mia and Tia: Huh where are we?

*they follow Yugi too the tower still ignoring everybody.*

*Tea reads Pegasuses diary.*

*They fall asleep while she's talking.*

*they all leave while Yugi being the nicey nice guy he is wakes Mia and Tia up*

Mia Tia and Yigi: HEY WAIT FOR US!

*vortex thingy blocks there path*

Mia and Tia: Oh shit! its Shadi!

Yugi: He has a millennium item!

Tia: *muttering* I'll have to remember to ask whats it like being mind jacked...

*Shadi breaks in to Yugi's mind*

Shadi: I apologize for my rude intrusion in to your mind.

Mia: Kay wells I am outa here! *her and Tia run back to where Mokuba is*

Tia: hey Kid you alright?

Mokuba: Yea

Mia: Great cause i don't feel like being mauled by your brother today.

Mokuba: Speaking of Seto wheres my big brother?

Tia: some where in this castle lets go find him.

Mia: Right! lets start by looking in the courtyard.

Mokuba: OK

*they walk away to go find Kaiba while Yugi and Joey get their prizes.*

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER? SETO? ITS ME MOKUBA! WHERE ARE YOU!?

*the rest of the gang are with them by this time*

Yugi: Castles huge he could be almost anywhere.

*Door opens and whos standing there? no not Marik! KAIBA*

*Mokuba runs/Hugs Kaiba*

*Kaiba and MOkuba give there speeches about having faith in eachother*

Mia and Tia: so beautiful!

*Kaiba and Yugi talk while Mia and Tia again space out*

Tristan: Wait i just thought of something allthe boats have left how are we going to get home?

Joey: GAH! we gota hitch a ride! WAIT FOR US KAIBA!

Yugi: US TOO!

Mia and Tia: DONT LEAVE US HERE!

* * *

** And so the first Saga of there chaotic adventures end. Sorry for not updating in such a long time too make it up too you guys i made this ending chapter please review and here's a cookie for anyone who dose.**


End file.
